O Diário de Edward Cullen
by LilliSalvatore
Summary: Há alguns anos Bella encontrou um misterioso diário perdido na casa de sua avô em Forks, mas o que ela não esperava eram as grandes surpresas que as páginas daquele diário lhe reservavam. Após se formar no colegial, Bella decide ir cursar a faculdade em Forks, e quem sabe assim encontrar o dono do misterioso diário: O Vampiro Edward Cullen.
1. A Chegada por Bella Swan

**Capítulo 1. A Chegada por Bella Swan**

Haviam se passado alguns desde que eu deixara Forks para morar com minha vô por parte de mãe no centro de Phoenix, e após deixar Forks, eu não voltara mas, normalmente Charlie vinha me visitar nas épocas festivas do ano, era quando nos víamos, mas pela primeira vez eu estava ansiosa para ir a Forks novamente, porque eu precisava saber se o dono daquele diário realmente existia, eu precisava de qualquer jeito encontrar Edward Cullen, o dono do diário que havia mudado a minha vida.

O avião havia decolado há alguns minutos, enquanto eu tentava dormir de algum maneira, para poder superar meu medo de alturas, e também porque a viagem seria longa, Phoenix podia ficar perto, mas ainda assim eram algumas horas de voo até Forks, fechei meus olhos tentando imaginar como ele seria, descobri que ele havia vivido na área de Forks, há exatos 100 anos atrás, á partir de seus escritos, e que provavelmente eles repetiriam a localização novamente após algum tempo.

Eu esperava que de alguma forma, talvez, apenas talvez que os Cullens estivessem lá.

Enquanto voava em direção a Forks, resolvi reler algumas das minhas passagens preferidas, eu tinha a primeira entrada gravada em meu coração.

 **"E.C 1900... Londres, Inglaterra**

 **" A eternidade parece atraente, para pessoas normais, nunca envelhecer, não ter medo de nada, ...escapar da morte como se escapa de um dia de chuva intensa ...tolos, gente tola e limitada, mal sabem a sorte que os bridam, mal sabem a sorte que tem por terem escolhas o tempo todo, gente tola."**

 **Hoje começo a escrever todo o meu sofrimento, causado pela minha situação atual.**

 **Meu nome é Edward Cullen, e fui transformado em vampiro há vinte anos atrás, quando eu tinha apenas 18 anos."**

No começo pensei que fosse apenas uma obra literária desconhecida, que havia sido escrita há algum tempo atrás, e o autor havia se esquecido ao partir, mas conforme eu lia, era como se houvesse um magnetismo, eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por aquela história, e completamente encantada com os relatos daquele diário.

 **" Edward descrevia como era difícil suportar o desejo pelo sangue humano, e que ele não queria se tornar um monstro assassino, mas que já havia matado antes de encontrar Carlisle, um vampiro completamente diferente de todos aqueles que já haviam cruzado com ele, Carlisle levava uma vida que Edward havia pensado que jamais seria possível, ele vivia em meio aos humanos, e se alimentava de sangue animal.**

 **Edward falara também de suas habilidades, ele tinha poderes sobrenaturais, ele tinha a habilidade de ler o pensamento das pessoas, ele também falou sobre a beleza, a força, o poder, a velocidade e como tudo isso o tornava o predador perfeito, e que isso lhe parecia uma maldição. Finalmente ele escrevera sobre Carlisle e sua família, eles são o que se pode chamar de vampiros vegetarianos, o que me rir, jamais imaginaria um vampiro vegetariano. "**

Eu sabia que talvez tudo aquilo fosse apenas fruto de uma imaginação poderosa de algum autor, mas eu ao mesmo tempo sabia que algo em seus relatos, me faziam sentir que ele era real.

 **" Edward costumava falar muito sobre Carlisle, que ele era como um pai, um mentor, um líder, de como aquele vampiro quase humano, havia mudado sua vida, depois veio Esme, ela era como uma mãe, a matriarca da família, e então vieram os outros, Jasper, Alice, Emmet e Rosalie, e então eles haviam se tornado um clã, uma família."**

Finalmente havíamos chegado em Forks, o avião havia acabado de pousar, enquanto caminhava em direção ao saguão buscando por Charlie, eu tentava controlar a ansiedade que tomava meu peito, eu havia planejado isso, eu havia esperado por isso, mas ainda sim, eu não me sentia pronta, e se fosse apenas um livro mesmo, eu realmente estava louca para fazer isso?, será que eu não encontraria nada em Forks?, e se eu os encontrasse, o que faria?, era um pensamento importante e assustador.


	2. Boas Vindas por Bella

O Aeroporto estava movimentado quando vi Charlie caminhando em minha direção, nos abraçamos e eu tentei demonstrar que estava feliz por estar ali, ele sorriu e pegou minhas malas.

– È bom vê-la Bella. Charlie disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção a caminhonete estacionada do outro lado da rua.

– É bom ver você também, papai. Eu respondi enquanto jogava a mochila no banco traseiro subindo na caminhonete.

Passamos parte da viagem em silêncio, ouvindo uma música que tocava no rádio, enquanto eu via a vegetação densa se aproximando, e comecei a me deprimir, mas eu já estava resignada por passar esse tempo com Charlie no buraco frio e desolador que era Forks.

Assim que estacionamos, notei que a casa estava completamente diferente, era uma imensa casa amarela, com uma varanda e algumas plantas enfeitando-a.

– Quando se mudou ? Eu o indaguei

– Faz algumas semanas. Ele respondeu enquanto entravamos em casa.

Apesar da casa ser nova, a sala era extamente a mesma coisa da casa antiga, dois sofás e a imensa televisão de plasma no meio dela, a cozinha era maior, subi as escadas logo atrás de Charlie, ele me esperava na porta ao final do corredor.

– Este é seu novo quarto, espero que goste. Ele limitou-se a dizer antes de fechar as portas e descer .

O quarto estava pintado num tom de lilás, a cama estava embaixo da imensa janela que iluminava todo o quarto, havia uma mesa ao lado da cama com um laptop novinho e internet, até que Forks agora não serias tão ruim com internet, e no fundo do quarto havia uma estante com todos os meus livros que haviam ficado na casa de Charlie.

Me joguei na cama, e abri o pequeno diário novamente, mas não demorou para que o cansaço da viagem tomasse conta do meu corpo, me fazendo apagar por completo.

Amanheceu em Forks e o céu estava completamente escuro, tomado por nuvens cinzas que anunciavam a chegada de mais uma tipica tempestade, meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks, minha primeira oportunidade de encontrar os Cullens, levantei da cama ansiosa e animada, por que talvez aquele fosse o dia em que eu encontraria Edward Cullen, o vampiro de ficção e impossível.

Desci as escadas percebendo que não havia mais ninguém em casa, eu estava só, Charlie já havia saído, e deixara o café pronto em cima da mesa junto com um pequeno bilhete e um molho de chaves.

 _" Para o seu primeiro dia de aula, há uma surpresa te aguardando lá fora em frente a garagem._

 _bjs_

 _Charlie"_

Abri a porta da sala e corri em direção a garagem, ansiosa por saber qual era surpresa, me deparei com uma Hilux 2010 estacionada na frente da garage, Charlie realmente sabia como me surpreender, nossa eu nunca imaginaria ganhar uma caminhonete daquela, mas agora eu tinha uma e muito especial, na placa da caminhonete estava escrito o nome da minha falecida mãe.

Entrei pegando minha mochila, optei por trazer o diário, se não para prova, então de conforto para mim através do longo dia.

Quando cheguei o estacionamento estava lotado, meus olhos rapidamente procuraram pelo nome Cullen numa das placas que marcavam as vagas cativas, mas para minha decepção não estava lá, desci do carro colocando a mochila nas costas, respirei fundo e caminhei em direção ao terceiro prédio do bloco, assim que entrei uma Senhora de cabelos loiros veio até o imenso balcão de madeira .

– Bom dia, você deve ser uma das alunas novas? Ela me indagou

– Sim, Isabella Swan. Eu me apresentei

– Hmm, a filha do chefe Swan, prazer, eu sou a Sra. Mason. Ela se apresentou

– Me chame de Bella. Eu me apressei a dizer antes que eu virasse " a filha do chefe Swan".

– Prazer, eu sou Carmen.. Ela retrucou

– Bella suas aulas já começaram, aqui tome um mapa da escola, e o seu horário. Carmen disse me dando alguns papéis.

– À respeito do estacionamento, se quiser vaga cativa, terá que pagar uma pequena taxa por mês. Ela me comunicou antes de correr para atender um dos telefones que tocava.

Assim que encontrei a sala, tentei me escorar pelo canto, sem que o professor me percebesse, mas fora inútil, rapidamente ele se virou e me encarou com um olhar de desaprovação pelo meu atraso.

– Vamos dar as boas-vindas, a nossa nova colega Isabella Swan. o Professor me apresentou para a turma, de repente todos os olhares se voltaram em minha direção e eu logo comecei a sentir minhas bochechas corando, e o sangue se acumulando, abaixei minha cabeça, e tentei continuar caminhando em direção a uma das carteiras vazias no fundo da sala, me sentei ao lado de uma menina morena, com traços orientais, ela sorriu e se aproximou.

– Quer dizer então que você é filha do chefe Swan? Ela me indagou

– Sim, me chame de Bella. Eu me apresentei

– Prazer, eu sou a Kim. Ela disse sorrindo

Notei dois garotos nos encarando, um era alto e tinha lindos olhos verdes e a pele morena, o outro tinha cabelos negros, e a pele avermelhada, e um sorriso fascinante, mas meus olhos logo se perderam deles, e rapidamente fez uma varredura dos ocupantes da sala de aula, que ainda estavam me observando atentamente, não havia ninguém com a discrição de Edward Cullen, ele devia ser pálido, e ter os olhos dourados, encarei todos a minha volta, e então comecei a sentir a decepção me invadir, ele não estava ali.

– Bella você vai continuar sentada ai? Kim me indagou me despertando

– Oh desculpe, estava longe. Eu resmunguei

– È eu percebi. Ela retrucou

– O sinal já tocou? Eu perguntei

– Sim, venha vamos pro refeitório. Kim disse enquanto andávamos em direção ao refeitório, talvez fosse apenas falta de sorte, e Edward fosse de outra turma, mas novamente a decepção tomou conta de mim, não havia vestígio dele ou de qualquer outro Cullen.

– Bella esses são Mike, Jack e Lucy. Kim me apresentou a turma que estava sentada na mesa a minha volta.

– Ola. Eu disse enquanto começava a sentir minhas bochechas corando.

– Então essa que é a filha do chefe Swan... Jack disse me provocando

– Sim, sou eu, e meu nome é Bella. Eu retruquei

– Ih vixi a garota é brava. Jack respondeu

– Não só não gosto que me chamem de filha do chefe, afinal eu tenho nome. Eu retruquei

– Jack será que você pode parar, Bella acabou de conhecer a turma e você já está atazanando a garota. Kim brigou com ele, enquanto se aproximava e lhe dava um beijo.

– Hmm então quer dizer que esse é seu namorado? Eu a indaguei

– Namorado não, eu gosto dele, só isso. Kim respondeu sorrindo

– Sei... Lucy resmungou a encarando como se fosse bem mas que aquilo

– E ae Bella, você tem namorado? Mike me perguntou enquanto sentava-se mais ao meu lado, ele era bonito, tinha cabelos loiros, e olhos amendoados e azuis.

– Digamos que não tenho muito jeito com meninos. Eu respondi sentindo o calor em minhas bochechas.

– Hmm, quer dizer que você é tímida? Jack continuou a me provocar, mas eu já nem estava mais prestando atenção em suas provocações.

Minha mente estava viajando pelos escritos de Edward, eu ficava imaginando como ele seria, e como iria reagir ao reencontrar o diário perdido, e o sentimento mais assustador, o que ele faria ao saber que eu sabia o segredo deles, então o sinal tocou novamente anunciando o fim do almoço, voltei em silêncio junto com Kim e os outros indo em direção a sala.

Me sentei e puxei o diário de dentro da mochila, o abrindo na parte em que Edward descrevia a dor da transformação.

 **"O fogo tomou o meu ser, a dor fora algo que não se pode descrever em palavras, era como se todo o meu corpo fosse mergulhado em fogo, era como se fossem milhares de farpas afiadas perfurassem cada pedaço do meu corpo.**

 **Então a dor se foi, e eu abri os olhos para uma nova realidade, enxerguei coisas que meus olhos humanos não era capazes de ver, e conheci em minha nova condição algo que eu jamais imaginara sentir: A sede"**

Meus olhos percorriam ávidos por cada linha, aquele diário me intrigava, me instigava e eu queria mais... era muito original, ele estava comigo há muitos anos, mas eu nunca o terminara de ler por completo, era como se cada vez que eu chegasse perto do fim, eu não quisesse que ele acabasse, porque fosse Edward fantasia ou não, para mim ele era real.


	3. Chapter 3

Os Dias pareciam se arrastar com o desapontamento, eu estava começando a perder as esperanças de que eles fossem aparecer, não ousei perguntar a ninguém sobre os Cullens, primeiro porque eles podiam ser apenas personagens fictícios, e outra porque não queria parecer obcecada por estranhos.

Eu havia acabado de chegar em casa, e por milagre Charlie havia deixado o almoço pronto em cima da mesa junto com mais de seus bilhetes me informado que estaria de plantão, depois que almocei, subi e fui em direção ao banheiro, enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo, eu me indagava porque acreditava tanto em todas aquelas palavras que ele havia escrito em seu diário, porque eu sentia bem lá no fundo de que aquele livro não era apenas a imaginação fértil de um autor fã de mistérios, quer dizer, eu já lido muitas histórias sobre vampiros, mas a que Edward contava parecia ser tão real, os detalhes, o modo como ele escrevia, era como se ele realmente houvesse passado por tudo aquilo, e eu podia sentir todos os sentimentos que ele descrevia, eu sentia a angústia dele, a dor e o sofrimento pela solidão.

Sai do banho e me troquei, peguei o diário e desci indo para a varanda, me sentei no balanço enquanto admirava todo o verde que se estendia diante da casa, e observei os carros que passavam pela estrada um pouco mais adiante, talvez eu realmente estivesse tão envolvida naquele diário, que tivesse esquecido a linha tênue entre a realidade e a fantasia.

Abri o diário novamente, e me deixei divagar naquela caligrafia tão elegante, e em todas aquelas palavras repletas de emoções.

 **" A sede ensandecedora que aprisiona os vampiros em seus instintos mais primitivos, em seus instintos mais obscuros e malignos, era uma sensação horrenda, não era nada como a sede que os humanos sentem por água,era pior...**

 **era uma ardência perturbadora em minha garganta...Comecei a matar pessoas sem ter controle dos meus instintos,sem ter controle de minha mente,Carlisle então me ensinou a ter autocontrole perto dos humanos,a caçar somente animais para controlar a minha sede interminável,e era cada vez mais difícil com o passar dos dias. "**

Eu o tentava imaginar como um assassino, como um predador, mas não o conseguia, apesar dele ter matado antes, eu não acreditava que ele pudesse voltar a fazer novamente, não depois de tudo que Carlisle lhe havia ensinado, eu sabia que nosso encontro seria perigoso, eu sabia de todos os riscos que eu correria, mas mesmo assim, eu ansiava por ele.

 **" Conforme o tempo passou, Carlisle resolveu que devíamos nos reintregar com os humanos, então resolvemos nos mudar pela primeira vez, a cidade escolhida fora Forks, uma pequena cidadezinha no interior de Washignton, a cidade era monotona e sem muitos habitantes, Carlisle fora como um médico convidado a dirigir o novo centro médico, e nos como os filhos adotivos dele e de Esme, pouco tempo depois comecei a perceber que eu tinha alguns poderes fora do comum, eu podia ouvir a mente das pessoas á minha volta, inclusive vampiros, no começo fiquei um pouco atordoado com isso, mas depois que revelei meu poder ao resto do clã, logo os outros também começaram a contar-me que tinha poderes em especial, Alice tinha o poder de prever o futuro, mas era algo completamente complicado, Emmet era o mais forte de nós, e Jasper tinha o poder de controlar as emoções a sua volta, Rosie tinha seu poder, mas não falara nada a ninguém nunca, ela era a mais reservada de todos nós, mantinha-se sempre quieta em seu canto.**

 **Quando chegamos no colégio em Forks, fora divertido perceber as reações e os pensamentos das pessoas a nossa volta, todo o deslumbramento com nossa beleza inumana, não demorou muito para que nos tornássemos um tipo de grupo de elite do Forks High School, apesar de tentarmos sempre mantermos em nosso canto, nos tratavam como se fossemos algum tipo de deuses, sei lá, era meio esquisito."**

Então era verdade eles estiveram em Forks, eles estudaram na Forks High School,. mas isso fora há muito tempo atrás, há exatos 100 anos, eu ainda não havia lido porque eles foram embora de Forks, e mesmo assim comecei a sentir como se alguma coisa há mais fosse ser revelada, algo que os impediria de voltar, não eu não poderia aceitar o fato de que talvez eu tivesse vindo morar em Forks á toa.

Charlie acabara de estacionar a viatura em frente de cada, ele desceu do carro com cara de poucos amigos, havia acontecido algo.

– Oi pai.. Eu disse enquanto ele se aproximava

– Oi Bells. Ele disse amargo

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu o indaguei

– Sim, Bells. Ele disse triste

– O que foi? Eu perguntei temerosa.

– Mataram Joe na montanha, algum tipo de animal selvagem, ele está morto. Charlie disse se lamentando.

– Oh Pai sinto muito. Eu resmunguei passando minhas mãos em suas costas.

– Eu também, Bells. Ele sussurrou.

– Bella não quero você andando pela floresta até sabermos o que é que anda por ae. Charlie me deu um ultimato.

– Tudo bem. Concordei antes de levantar e entrar em casa.

De alguma forma eu sabia exatamente o que devia estar pela floresta e matara Joe, eu tinha certeza que era um vampiro, provavelmente um nômade, sim Edward já os descrevera em seus escritos, voltei ao diário abrindo bem na parte em que ele contava sobre seu encontro com um nômade.

 **" Saí certa noite para conhecer a cidade melhor, e os pensamentos das pessoas eram os mesmos de sempre, dinheiro, amor, geralmente coisas normais a humanos, mas uma voz entre todas se sobressaiu, era uma voz grave e felina, era a voz de um homem, eu ainda não tinha visto, mas seus pensamentos eram desprezíveis, sua atenção estava voltada a uma pequena humana que passeava sozinha pela calçada do outro lado da rua, atravessei indo na direção da humana, talvez assim eu a pudesse protegê-la antes que ele pudesse pega-la.**

 **Ao me ver ela também apressara os passos, talvez pensando que fosse eu que lhe faria mal, a vi entrar num beco, quando de repente ele apareceu, naquele momento tive certeza de que não era um humano como ela, me escondi atrás das pilhas fétidas de lixo, e o vi cercar a jovem, e a jogar contra a parede, que gritou, ele a segurou pelo pescoço e eu pude ouvir o som da respiração dela parando aos poucos.**

 **Fui rápido e o derrubei antes que ele pudesse me ver, mas assim que nossos corpos se encontraram, me dei conta de que ele era um de nós, o segurei no chão, até que a bela jovem pudesse correr o suficiente para estar longe de seu alcance.**

 **Então ele levantou e me jogou contra a parede, seus olhos eram negros como a noite, e ele tinha um hálito terrível, fedia a sangue e alcoól.**

 **– De onde diabos você saiu, seu moleque? Ele me indagou furioso.**

 **Senti meus olhos faiscando, e arderem cheios de ira pelo que eu ouvia em sua mente, fiquei ali parado e rosnei sentindo meu peito vibrar, meus punhos se fecharam e pude sentir toda a minha força se concentrando em minhas mãos fechadas, eu o transformaria em uma simples mancha no chão.**

 **– Como você ousa caçar em meu território. Eu o repreendi furioso.**

 **Eu logo percebi que se tratava de um vampiro jovem, pois ao perceber que eu estava preste a lhe exterminar, ele recuou imediatamente.**

 **– Eu devia ter medo de você, mas não o tenho, e quem foi que disse que só você tem direito a se deliciar com essas jovens donzelas. Ele petulante, sua arrogância o havia acabado de condenar.**

 **– Então resolveremos do modo antigo. Eu disse partindo para cima dele, e então apertei seu pescoço com uma fúria que eu nunca havia sentido antes, pude ouvir os seus ossos quebrando um por um."**

Agora eu sabia que aquelas belas jovens estariam a salvo daquele assassino cruel.

Foi então que resolvi assumir uma enfado em minha nova existência, eu seria um justiceiro: Um assassino de assassinos., por mais que eu soubesse que Carlisle não aprovaria minha atitude, eu precisava encontrar um novo propósito pelo qual viver, e eu não queria fazê-lo pelo mal."

Suspirei aliviada, meu coração estava acelerado demasiadamente dentro do peito, minha mente dava voltas e voltas sobre o relato impressionante do vampiro Edward.

Ele trazia uma bondade que prevalecia além de seus instintos animais, ele possuía um belo senso de ética, de moral.

Comecei a me sentir demasiadamente estranha, algo dentro de mim acordara, eu devia estar completamente apavorada pelos seus relatos, mas havia algo que me fazia me entregar toda vez que abria uma das páginas daquele diário, algo que fazia com que eu ignorasse completamente minha natureza humana, que seria a de temer tudo aquilo, concluí estar começando a me deixar fascinar mais do que estava por aquele diário, e pelo seu autor.


	4. Chapter 4

Os primeiros raios de sol me fizeram despertar pela manhã, percebi que tinha dormido com o diário nas mãos, ainda aberto aonde eu havia pegado no sono, o fechei e pulei da cama, indo direto para o banheiro, assim eu não chegaria atrasada na escola.

Desci as escadas correndo e vi a viatura de Charlie saindo, peguei as chaves da caminhonete e sai logo depois que ele pegara a estrada.

O dia parecia tristonho em Forks, enquanto eu cruzava o estacionamento da escola, era nauseante ver como as pessoas estavam simplesmente acostumadas com toda aquela umidade constante no ar, embolorando os troncos das árvores.

Encarei o diário em cima da mochila e senti um leve arrepio ao me recordar da morte do assassino do beco, minha mente realmente consciente me dizia que esta era apenas uma história bem bolada e assustadora, pela mente do autor daquele diário, mas minha parte fascinada sabia extamente que aquela história não era apenas mais uma história, que havia um fundo de verdade ali.

Sacudi a cabeça tentando me afastar do conflito inútil em minha mente, e enquanto pegava minha mochila e me ajeitava para encarar mais um dia de aula em Forks, o rádio estava ligado tocando uma antiga música clássica que Renne costumava tocar para mim quando eu era pequena, por alguns instantes me deixei pensar na minha mãe, e as saudades apertaram lentamente meu peito.

Fui desperta dos meus pensamentos por Kim, que me sacudia, a encarei por alguns instantes e sorri.

–Bella acorda garota. Kim disse

– Desculpa, eu tava pensando na minha mãe. Eu respondi

– Faz muito tempo que você não a vê? Kim me indagou

– Não, ela faleceu há algum tempo. Eu retruquei deixando a tristeza transparecer em minha voz.

– Oh, me desculpe, eu sinto muito. Kim disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção da sala de aula.

– Como foi? Kim me perguntou

– Acidente de carro. Eu respondi me recordando daquela noite fatídica, as lembranças ainda estavam vividas e cruéis em minha mente.

– Você estava lá? Kim sussurrou ao perceber as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

– Sim... Eu sussurrei enquanto começava a sentir a dor tomando conta do meu peito.

– Bella, me desculpe se este for um assunto do qual você não quer falar, podemos conversar sobre outra coisa. Kim disse tentando ser gentil.

– Não, Acho que está mais do que na hora de eu aprender a encarar isso de frente. Eu retruquei

– Entendo. Kim concordou

– Todos esses anos, eu andei me culpando, e só agora eu entendo que a culpa nunca foi minha, que foi um acidente. Eu resmunguei

– O que aconteceu? Kim perguntou

– Nos duas estávamos conversando, quando de repente minha mãe se distraiu e perdeu o controle do carro. Eu disse enquanto as lembranças invadiam minha mente.

– Minha mãe já estava morta quando conseguiram nos tirar de dentro do rio. Eu retruquei lentamente,

– Oh... Kim sussurrou.

Fomos interrompidas pelo sinal que anunciava a hora do almoço, descemos as escadas e nos sentamos junto da turma de Kim, respirei fundo me preparando para encarar as

brincadeiras de Mike e Jack, mas para minha surpresa hoje eles estavam um pouco mais calmos.

– Rapazes aconteceu algo com vocês? Eu os indaguei

– A professora de educação fisíca nos suspendeu. Mike respondeu me encarando

– Hmm, então me diga o que vocês aprontaram desta vez? Eu perguntei

– Ah foi uma brincadeirinha... Jack disse sarcástico.

– Jack!... Kim exclamou

– Anda falem logo o que vocês aprontaram? Eu os indaguei

– Digamos que nos resolvemos bular o teste teórico de Ed. Física. Jack disse na cara de pau

– E fomos pegos... Mike retrucou

– Bem feito, pelo menos assim vocês aprendem a serem menos idiotas da próxima vez. Kim respondeu

Enquanto os outros discutiam coisas sem importância como as travessuras de Jack e Mike, eu resolvi abrir diário, e me entregar novamente aos escritos de Edward, era como se a cada dia que passasse, eu não pudesse ficar longe dele, eu precisava lê-lo para me sentir perto dele.

Resolvi fazer uma pequena pesquisa sobre alguns relatos de Edward, eu precisava encontrar qualquer vestígio sobre a existência dos Cullens, mas principalmente de Edward, porque se ele existisse, eu precisava encontra-lo mas que tudo.

Após a aula peguei o diário e andei até a biblioteca de Forks, era a maior biblioteca da cidade, e com certeza eles teriam jornais, e outros arquivos antigos guardados, assim que cheguei na biblioteca, a veio me atender.

– Oh Bella você está de volta. Ela disse sorridente

– Sim, faz tempo né. Eu concordei

– Concordo, veja você se tornou uma bela jovem, como sempre sendo gentil

– Então o que você veio fazer hoje aqui? Ela me indagou

– Ah, eu preciso fazer umas pesquisas sobre acontecimentos antigos, vocês ainda tem aquele acervo de jornais antigos? Eu a indaguei

– Claro, primeiro corredor a sua direita. Ela apontou enquanto voltava a atender o telefone.

Caminhei em direção do corredor que ela havia me indicado, eu sequer sabia bem por onde começar, talvez fosse melhor começar pela gripe espanhola, talvez lá houvesse algum indicio sobre os grandes esforços do , mas para minha decepção eu não encontrara nada, nenhuma matéria, passei para o segundo volume de jornais, e quando eu estava quase desistindo, eis que aparece na minha frente, a manchete que eu tanto ansiava.

 ** _" Forks 1950_**

 ** _O Suspeito da morte de várias jovens fora encontrado morto ao amanhecer em um dos becos da cidade, ainda não se conhecem as circunstâncias de sua morte, mas finalmente as jovens de Forks podem voltar a se divertirem com segurança"_**

 ** _Meus olhos percorreram a matéria com atenção e ansiedade, enquanto meu coração ofegante parecia querer escapulir pela boca._**

 ** _" Seu corpo fora encontrado com o pescoço e vários outros ossos quebrados, não sabe ao certo quem ou que fez isso"_**

Voltei correndo até a minha mochila levando o livro com o arquivo junto, e abri o diário na página em que Edward descrevia a morte daquele assassino, segurei o grito ao perceber que o fato era exatamanete o mesmo, que sim era real, então eu não havia enlouquecido de vez, os Cullens eram reais, e também eram vampiros, finalmente eu achara a resposta para todas as minhas dúvidas, agora mais do que nunca eu ansiava por sua chegada, eu precisava encontra-lo.

Peguei o jornal e fiz uma cópia antes de devolvê-lo a sua prateleira, dobrei o pequeno jornal e o coloquei exatamente na página em que Edward descrevia o acontecido.

Agora pela primeira vez eu tinha em mãos uma prova da existência deles, finalmente eu sabia que não estava enlouquecendo de vez, minha mente ainda estava processando o fato de que vampiros realmente existiam, passei pelo balcão me despedindo da Sra. Jane, e entrei na caminhonete ainda ofegante, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo era real, que Edward Cullen realmente existia.


End file.
